


The Lounge

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, But MORE than a One Night Stand, Floo-ty Call, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Much like a Booty Call, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: Draco stared at the powder in his hand. He wasn’t sure exactly what his intentions were. All he knew was that he wanted to go, to be held… by him.He had told himself it was over; once was enough. Draco never expected to feel the way he did, to feel complete. After their last… encounter, he was sure it wasn’t a one-time thing. He wasn’t alone in his feelings, and he had finally worked up enough courage to find out for sure.





	The Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> I have never written smut. Fair warning... So, here ya go!

Harry relaxed in his lounge by the fireplace, watching the glowing embers leap and twirl in a fiery dance. He sighed contentedly, taking a sip of his firewhiskey. Closing his eyes, Harry briefly lost himself in his thoughts before the roar of the fireplace brought him back to reality.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the flames, brushing soot from his robes. Slowly, he glanced up, finding Harry’s bright green eyes. He held his breath, searching to see if he could find what he was missing there. He trembled with the need to reach out and touch Harry but refrained. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco started, “I didn’t mean to show up unannounced. I just—” 

Harry didn’t let him finish. Sucking back his nerves, he rose from the sofa, taking several quick steps forward. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling his head towards his. Harry kissed him with more desire than Draco anticipated, and certainly more passion than he ever had before.

Quickly forgetting why he had come to Harry’s, or why he might be doing this, Draco let the man tear off his robes and shirt while he undid his trousers. He let them fall to the ground, barely able to step out of them before Harry was on his knees, stripping down his boxers in one fell swoop. 

“Harry, I just—” he tried again, quickly shutting his mouth the moment he was surrounded by Harry’s. “Fuck!”

Feeling his knees go weak, Draco turn slightly, falling ungracefully onto the sofa, sending Harry’s drink crashing to the floor. Harry shuffled right along with him, his mouth never stopping as it moved with particular skillfulness Draco had not been expecting.

Draco looked down, watching as Harry’s perfect lips stimulated him, his hand clenched tightly in the man’s hair as he tried to hold onto his release. 

Suddenly, Harry stopped, pulling off Draco. He looked up. “Don’t hold back, Draco,” he said before plunging onto him once more.

“Haaaaarry, please,” Draco moaned, letting him continue for several more minutes until he felt his release building up. He grabbed Harry’s hands off of his hips and pulled him onto the sofa. Draco kissed the man vigorously as Harry continued to pump his cock, not stopping until Draco was coming on his stomach.

Once he had a moment to catch his breath, Draco summoned his wand to clean himself and Harry off. “Any particular reason you’re like this tonight? I mean to say, you couldn’t have been expecting me.”

Harry laughed, “No, but I did have a dream like this once.”

Draco cocked an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yes,” Harry said, kissing him softly. “Reality is much, much better.” 

“So,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, “tell me more about this dream.”


End file.
